Full Circle
by Athena's Wiccan-wolf
Summary: Third times a charm right? Anyway, it's Harry, his werewolf lover Cara and others in an AU to my other fic Little WolfAutumn Skies. Sorry for the inconvience
1. Default Chapter

Ok now for some reason FFNet has removed Full Circle and banned me for writing for a while. As you can see I'm back and pissed off! I'm going to post the last chapter for those already reading it but any newbies are going to have to wait for me to find my first oh 40 or something chapters AAAHH! Seriously, this is twice and on the SAME BLOODY STORY! Sorry for any inconvience and as you may have noticed it hasn't exactly left me in the most inspirational mood.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Claim

"_BOY WHO LIVED IN FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIP?_

_Reported by Rita Skeeter_

"_Yesterday this reporter for the Daily Prophet was witness to an unusual sight. Since the end of last year we have come to understand that the Boy Who Lived (16), who persevered through ridicule and slanderous criticism as he told the world of You Know Who's return, has fallen into a relationship far from appropriate._

_Cara Faolan (16) is one of Britain's many registered werewolves and has been one since childhood. His mother Daes Faolan, recently deceased, had long fought against the Laws put up against the Werewolves (for the safety of the rest of the community) and became nothing but a thorn in the Minister's side. Minister Fudge rightfully stuck to his opinion and said 'seeing as young Mr. Faolan was still in his teens he was subject to fits of hormonal outbursts and with the lycanthropic genetics he could become dangerous to Wizarding Society'. So the question raised is, why is young Harry Potter in a relationship with such a creature?_

"_I didn't even know there was a werewolf in Hogwarts!" Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge cried, "And yet I fail to be shocked that Harry Potter has gotten into a relationship with such a half-breed. When I was teaching in Hogwarts last year I found the boy to be rebellious and uncooperative with many staff members. As far as I'm concerned this is nothing but a cry for attention, a rather unsavory one at that! It would seem Albus Dumbledore has decided to turn a blind eye once more."_

_Not everyone shares the Undersecretary's opinion though._

"_I think it's wonderful," Said Madam Bones, a chairman on the Wizagmont "I don't know where Dolores got such an opinion of the boy but I found Harry Potter to be a delightful young man with a strong sense of right and wrong. He had to put up with people calling him mad and insane simply because he tried to warn a nation of a threat! You'll have to forgive me if I believe that the relationship between these two boys is true and is no harm to anyone. You should leave them alone."_

_Yesterday many reporters including myself gathered at Hogwarts to find out the truth. And indeed the Boy Who Lived was accompanied by an old friend and a new boy who it some became apparent was Cara Faolan. Many questions were raised, almost all shrugged out angrily by Mr. Potter and when Headmaster Dumbledore came out to speak with the reporters Mr. Potter answered a question with an obscene swear word directed at myself. Has such contact with such a veracious half-breed caused our Boy Who Lived to become more aggressive? Let us hope not._

_Still the true hidden meaning behind this relationship remains buried. For now the Daily Prophet will attempt to bring its readers the truth, for we all care and have our worries for young Harry Potter."_

"I'm going to kill her." Harry said the minute Hermione stopped reading. Cara had weaved his fingers into his hair as he leaned his elbows against the tabletop shaking his head. Ron looked livid and Ginny was already scowling at the offending piece.

"And the worst part is there are imbeciles out there who will believe Cara to be this homicidal maniac." Hermione sighed and not being able to fight it Ginny let out a burst of sharp laughter. The rest of the group turned to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I mean, look at him!" She grasped Cara's shoulder and shook him lightly, "He's hardly the poster boy for evil is he?"

Cara managed to let out a wry grin as Harry shook his head amused.

"Lord Cara and his minions." Ron added and Hermione tutted as the three boys chuckled.

"This is hardly a laughing matter! This could seriously bring such strong views against us. Cara and Harry could get hurt by this horrid woman's piece that she calls a report!" Hermione slammed the paper down.

"Then we'll just have to stick together won't we." Harry said matter-of-factly and linked his fingers in with Cara's. Squeezing it for strength Cara smiled at his lover appreciatively.

Ron looked around him, as the usual chatter in the Great Hall seemed to fall into a murmur. Glancing at other tables he noted a few looks directed towards the little group and not all of them were friendly.

"Um…I don't mean to sound pessimistic but I think we should leave. Some people don't look like their going to offer their congratulations." He said and both Harry and Hermione looked around to see what he meant.

"If we stay here then we're under the teachers eyes. Surely that's better?" Hermione said already doubting her own words.

"Food is in here, food can be thrown, mobs will be started and then what can the teachers do? There happen to be more students than teachers. I think we should leave." Ginny added and after a minute Parvarti leaned across her to speak to the two boys with a Prophet clutched in her hands.

"Oh my God have you read this? She's horrible! Are you two ok?" She asked and Cara nodded whilst Harry scowled.

"We're planning a mass murder on the paparazzi in Britain, want to help?" He asked venomously causing the girl to smirk.

"Sure, you bring the weaponry and I'll bring the cat suits." Winking at the two she leaned back again. Luckily most of Gryffindor seemed sympathetic even though the younger years seemed torn to help defend or look fearfully at Cara. Sighing the blonde looked at Harry.

"Can we just go?" He asked tiredly and Harry nodded grabbing his hand as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Come on." He said softly and the group rose to leave. Harry remained rigidly on guard and as soon as they were nearing the end of the table towards the door the first call came.

"FILTHY WEREWOLF!"

"SHOULD'VE BEEN CALLED AT BIRTH!"

A roll of bread luckily flew past them and bounced off the wall. Harry made to turn angrily but Cara simply gripped his hand harder to pull him out of the hall as even more cries filled the air, ignoring the Headmasters demands to stop.

"STAY OUT OF HOGWARTS YOU ANIMAL!"

"YOU'RE A DANGER TO US STUDENTS!"

"LEAVE THE YOUNGER YEARS ALONE!"

"SILENCE! Stop this at once or so help me you shall have to be punished!" Dumbledore's words rang out but Harry only managed to catch the tail end of them as Cara raced out of the room still clinging to Harry's hand. The minute they were outside he dropped the hand but continued to run.

"Cara! Wait Cara!" Harry cried before dropping his bag at Ron's feet and racing after his lover.

Hermione was shaking with anger, Ginny looked close to tears and Ron closed his eyes in a wince as they watched both boys disappear around the corner.

"I am _really_ going to get her this time!" Hermione hissed venomously.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cara's pants of breath were lushed with sobs as he ran, hating the fact he was crying and angrily rubbing his eyes as he continued to run.

Harry managed to catch up with him and grabbed him around the waist. Cara shrugged him off with a cry as he continued walking.

"Cara…" Harry tried again and Cara threw him off again, his eyes tightly shut against the tears that wanted to escape.

"No! Y-You should just l-leave me! I've done n-nothing but bring you t-trouble!" He said and sobbed again throwing away Harry's arms. Harry was persistent though.

"No, Cara! I don't care what they say, or what anyone else says…"

"Well you should! T-They ill do n-nothing but make your life d-difficult after you t-tried so hard to make it normal!"

"I don't _care_ about normality right now, I care about you! Please don't let them make you walk away from this!"

Cara cried out and with the side of his fist hit Harry on the chest. He pulled up his other fist and repeated the action again.

"Damn you! J-Just go!" He yelled despite the fact he was staying in the region of Harry's arms. He sobbed as he continued with his hits and sobbed when Harry did nothing but stand there, allowing him to do so.

After a while he became exhausted and both slipped onto the floor. Cara continued to let everything out as Harry held him quietly stroking his hair. Eventually Cara remained silently curled up at Harry's side.

They could hear students walking here and there from inside the alcove they had ended up in, hear silence as the students were in class but still they remained where they were. Neither moved until Cara pulled closer and placed his lips by Harry's ears to whisper to him. The darker haired teen cold feel the dampness of Cara's cheeks against his own and reached one hand up to rub away some of the tear tracks with his thumb.

"I don't deserve you," Cara said resignedly and before Harry could say anything he continued, "but thank you for staying a-anyway."

"Don't be stupid, everyone deserves someone. You have as much right to me as I do to you." Harry said and turned his face slightly to kiss Cara's cheek. Nuzzling against it he tempted the werewolf to turn his head and their lips met. Gently at first then more desperately they kissed until they pulled back out of breath. Cara simply looked at the jade eyes in front of him and after sighing curled back up against his lover with his head pillowed in the hollow of Harry's neck.

This was how Remus, followed by a large black dog found them. At first he silently stood watching them in the alcove doorway with Padfoot oddly quiet beside him. When it was apparent that the boys hadn't noticed them still he cleared his throat making Harry look up at him. Padfoot whined.

"Hey." Harry said quietly when Cara remained still staring off at the far wall.

"Hello." Remus said and moved to crouch at their sides. Padfoot trotted over and nuzzled Harry's cheek before moving around to Cara and began to lick the tear tracks of his cheek. Cara managed a weak chuckle as he gently nudged Sirius's snout.

"You have dog breath." He said making Harry and Remus chuckle as Sirius snorted. Cara fell silent though almost instantly.

"Listen, we are sorry. We had meant to set up an interview for you both with the Quibbler so you could get your say out there first but it looks like once again the Daily Prophet has beaten us to it." Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We can still do an interview." Harry said as his thumb sub-consciously rubbed back and forth against Cara's cheek, "They had slandered me already before I had done the interview last year so it won't be much different. People will now respect the truth coming from me rather than an off-hand comment by Rita Skeeter."

Sirius growled at the name.

Nodding Remus stood once more holding out a hand to the boys. Cara glanced up at it and slowly raised his own allowing himself to be pulled up. Harry followed afterwards and patted his Godfather's head as the dog bumped against his thigh.

"Well then for now I think you should go have a rest. You're supposed to be in my class right now and…MY CLASS!" Remus suddenly said and turned quickly realizing he had left a class unattended. Sirius barked out a laugh as the two boys chuckled.

"Oh dear me. Ok, well go rest and go to classes after lunch. If you'll excuse me…" He pointed behind him before walking off at a fast pace. Harry shook his head amused.

"Guess we'd better go take the man's advice." Looking down at Sirius Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what're you going to do?"

Sirius nudged against them in a display that distinctively said '_stay with you_'.

Harry cringed and blushed but was amused nonetheless.

"Um…Snuffles, I was planning on showing Cara how, er, how much _claim_ he does have on me. What I mean is, I was hoping to show him, um…"

Sirius cocked his head and almost as though a light bulb had come on his ears perked up. If dogs could blush Harry imagined he'd be doing it right now. Nodding once with a bark Sirius took off towards Remus's quarters.

Cara watched him leave before turning to Harry inquisitively.

"Really? Now?"

Harry smirked at him as he nodded. Nuzzling against Cara's jaws his lips teased against the werewolf's neck as he spoke.

"Claim me, because I am yours."

Shuddering appreciatively but laughing as well Cara nodded, made one final scrub at his cheeks and tugged Harry down the hall, the taller teen smirking behind him as he allowed himself to be lead away for something he was even willing to get out of DADA for.

(TBC)


	2. Heads Up People

Heads up, I've located the disks and Full circle is now updated at SilverSnitch (I found a sneaky way on to it seeing as my bro got it banned on the computer, so I found my laptop, woohoo me). I shall be moving my stories over there over the next few days but Embracing the Moon will still be updated here as well as there. Don't expect regular updates as I am now a very busy lass compared to when I first started these stories. However I hope you all stick with me, and if you tell me if I'm missing any chapters from Full Circle (I think I got them all though).

Athena, over and out.

PS Hope you see this before FFNet delete me again lol! Because you know they will!


End file.
